


Boarding Blues

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boarding School, Gen, Growing Up, Later choices, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come along on a journey to Atlantis Boarding School and watch as our main team grows and develops through their formative years and come together to discover so much about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

It was just a casual afternoon at A.B.S, Atlantis Boarding School. School was finished for the day and the students were just passing time before tea. Some were out of the playing fields, training for various sports, others were still at extra tuition but many were just relaxing.

Over in one of the dormitories, Rodney McKay was stuck showing some new kid to his assigned bed.  
'Ronon! John! You guys decent?' he called, pausing in the doorway.  
'Yeah McKay, we're decent.' a deep voice replied from somewhere in the room.  
'Good, we've got a new room mate.' McKay added before walking in, a short, scrawny guy following behind him. Sheppard peered out from behind his open locker door and nodded.  
'Hi there, welcome to A.B.S, I'm John.' he greeted, winking quickly before delving back into his locker for his favourite shirt. Radek smiled shyly and turned his attention to the only other guy in the room.

He looked kinda intimidating as he sat there, one big foot tapping away on the floor as he flicked through some music magazine.  
'This will be your bed. Don't worry about Ronon; he's a nice guy under the hair, leather and music.' Rodney broke in, nudging Radek quickly.  
'Oh, thank you. I hope that in time we will all become friends.' Radek replied, setting his suitcases on the bed and dropping his backpack on the desk.  
'Only happen if you play.' Ronon remarked, looking over the desk.  
'Play what?' Radek asked, opening his locker and busying himself with unpacking.  
'Everyone in this room plays in the band, Atlantis Thunder. It's hard to really say what kind of band we are; we just make it up as we go.' Ronon replied, tossing the magazine onto his desk with several more.  
'Then yes, I play. I just hope my talents will fit in with the rest of you.' Radek agreed, setting several trophies up on the shelf above his bed.  
'What do you play?' Sheppard asked, drawing on a dark blue muscle shirt.  
'Keyboard and violin. What about the rest of you?' Radek went on, smiling slightly.  
'Lead guitar, Ronon does second guitar, McKay's our drummer and Carson is our bass player. You'll meet him later; he's got extra tuition at the moment.' Sheppard explained, relaxing against the brick wall that separated the five younger guys from their dorm prefect, Stephen.  
'I see, perhaps this will work then.' Radek added, smiling softly.  
'We'll see.' McKay uttered before walking over and dropping onto his own bed.  
'Hey, ease up on him McKay. You know as well as I do just how hard it is to be the new kid at school.' Ronon growled then glanced apologetically towards Radek.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Just before dinner, Carson walked into the room and dumped his bag in his area before wandering over to Ronon's bed.  
'Hey Radek, Carson's back.' Ronon called, tapping on the back on Radek's desk.  
'Huh? Oh, thanks Ronon.' a different voice replied; Carson looked at Ronon quizzically as Radek appeared around the side of his locker.  
'Hi there, I am Radek Zelenka, you must be Carson.' Radek added, smiling softly.  
'Aye; that I would be. New kid hey, we'll take care of ye, won't we Ronon?' Carson replied; smiling warmly as Ronon set his English book aside.  
'Yeah, we'll make sure no one messes with ya.' he agreed.  
'You guys coming for dinner? Word is that it's chops.' Rodney called from the doorway.  
'Yeah, we're coming McKay, give us a second.' Ronon replied, rising and yanking on a pair of boots and matching leather jacket.  
'Ye must be the only kid here who can pull that look off.' Carson commented as he returned to his area and quickly changed.  
'I'm probably the only eighth grader who already owned a Harley.' Ronon added, grinning as they headed out of the room and down to the main doors.

The dining room was a hubbub of activity when the group walked in and joined the first of two lines. They filed past the teacher and had their names marked off before wandering up to the dinner line. They shuffled along with the rest of the students, grabbed plates and kept moving. The meal wasn't particularly inspiring either; lumpy mashed potato, soggy carrots and scary looking peas followed by mystery meat. Desert was some kind of cake drowning in custard and the only reason Radek grabbed one was the trust he had in his dorm mates. 

They found a table by one of the windows and sat, each one poking suspiciously at the meal before tucking in.  
'Careful with the meat, it's worse than boot leather.' Sheppard commented, setting his cutlery down and just picking it up in his fingers.  
'Steak or chop?' Ronon asked, stirring the peas into the potato to hide the taste.  
'Chops, just found a bone.' McKay replied, flicking the small bone onto the red and white gingham tablecloth. Radek tried not to think about the look of his meal as he ate, listening to the friendly banter between the guys.  
'Hey guys.' a pretty young girl called as she joined them, a second girl joining them a few moments later.  
'Hi Teyla, hey Elizabeth.' Ronon replied, smiling softly.  
'Who's the new kid?' Elizabeth asked, sipping her orange cordial.  
'This is Radek Zelenka. Radek, this is Teyla Emmagan and Elizabeth Weir.' Rodney explained, indicating the girls in turn.  
'Hello Teyla, hello Elizabeth. It is nice to meet you.' Radek added, smiling a little shyly.  
'Hey Radek, nice to meet ya. I trust these knuckleheads are looking after you.' Elizabeth rejoined, glancing pointedly down the table.  
'Oh yes, they have been very kind so far. I believe that we will become very good friends in time.' Radek added softly, looking at his plate. He always felt awkward around girls, he really didn't know why though.  
'Where are you from Radek?' Teyla asked kindly.  
'My family moved from Czech Republic a few years ago, now we live on small farm two and half hours away.' Radek replied, still staring at his plate.

The group chatted away for a little longer until everyone finished their meal.  
'We'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on Elizabeth.' Teyla added as they rose and put their dishes on the trolleys before walking out.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They guys trooped back to their dorm and gathered in the middle of the floor while Ronon dug in his locker for his cards and the box of different coloured pebbles he kept hidden.  
'Has anyone seen the chips?' he asked after a while, lobbing the cards over to Carson.  
'I think you put them in one of your drawers.' Sheppard replied, shucking his jacket and tossing it onto the bed.  
'Yeah, that's right.' Ronon added, yanking out one of the roller draws from under his bed and riffling through the contents, coming up with the ratty shoebox.  
'Radek, you in?' Carson asked, dealing out the cards.  
'What are you playing?' Radek enquired, cleaning his glasses quickly.  
'Poker.' Ronon replied, joining the group and handing out the pebbles.  
'No, I will watch.' Radek added, shuffling around to lie on the floor, chin cupped in his hands.  
'Suit yourself, just say something if you want to join in.' Sheppard agreed, picking up his cards and flicking in a few pebbles.

Radek tried to focus on the game but he struggled to find any real enjoyment out of it. After a while, he rose and grabbed out his new schoolbooks and settled down again, waiting for a break in the game.  
'Whatcha you got those for?' Rodney asked, looking up from the cards in his hands.  
'I assume there is much work I have missed. Would one of you be so kind as to lend me your books so I may catch up?' Radek explained, stretching out of the floor again.  
'Sure, here.' Ronon agreed, reaching back and flicking Radek his well-worn leather book bag. Radek nodded his thanks and opened the bag, digging out several badly beaten books and laying them down on the floor. 

He first picked up Ronon's maths book and flicked it open, eyes drifting slowly down the page. The number of errors startled him and he set it aside, picking up the English book. It was no better, filled with spelling and grammatical errors. Radek sighed and soldiered on, looking for any book that was at least somewhat legible and understandable.  
'You do not enjoy school much, do you Ronon?' he asked eventually, setting the last book down.  
'Not really, I just don't have the brains for it. Music is the only subject I'm any good in and the principal reckons I'll have to repeat if my grades don't pick up.' Ronon confessed; eyes on the game.  
'I could help you, if you like.' Radek offered, smiling slightly.  
'Radek, I appreciate the offer but just drop it, please.' Ronon snapped before tossing down his cards and walking out, grabbing a sports bag from his locker on the way.

The other three swapped a look before turning their attention to Radek.  
'Radek, there's a few things you need to learn about Ronon. It's not our place to tell you his story but we can give you a few pointers.' John started, setting his cards down.  
'He's the youngest kid of twelve. He never wanted an education but his parents gave up everything they had so that he could make something of his life.' Rodney added, gathering up the pebbles and returning them to the box.  
'One of his siblings died while trying to help raise the money to keep him here and another four are in prison for auto theft and robbery. The other six live in a two bedroom house with their parents, all so Ronon could have this chance.' Carson broke in, returning the cards to the pack.  
'He fairly touchy about his lack of smarts yet is determined to finish school, even if he is years behind his friends. You coming out and opening offering to help is a huge blow to his pride.' Sheppard explained, shrugging quickly.  
'I see; what should I have done?' Radek asked, flicking through Ronon's maths book again.  
'Get him on his own, that's never very difficult and tread lightly. We've all been helping him as much as we can without crowding him but it's not easy. He gets really upset when we try and do too much.' Rodney explained with a soft sigh.  
'Now I understand. Do you know where I can find him? I need to apologise.' Radek pressed, rising to his feet and setting Ronon's bag and books on his bed.  
'Try the rec room, but seeing as he took his workout bag, we probably won't see him until homework time starts. And that's not for two hours.' Carson uttered, casting a quick glance towards the door.  
'This must not be left to stew for hours until I can find a private moment to talk to him. I must find him and apologise.' Radek added before rising and walking out, heading for the rec room. He would search non-stop for the next two hours until he found Ronon but he would never give up. That was something his father had once taught him.

Ronon was just about to set off out the side door to run his pain out when Radek spotted him.  
'Ronon, please, we must talk.' he begged, walking towards him.  
'No Radek, I need space. You don't realise.' Ronon replied, shoving the door open and stepping out.  
'I do Ronon; the others told me things that I didn't know. I'm sorry.' Radek pushed, having already realised that he had no chance of keeping up with Ronon if he walked off, much less anything faster.  
'They told you?!' Ronon demanded, throwing the door open and striding back down the corridor.  
'Yes Ronon, they mentioned a few things. They didn't want to but they could see that it needed to be said. Come now, let us find a quiet place to sit and talk this over.' Radek urged, knowing full well that he couldn't stop Ronon from leaving if he chose to do so.  
'Follow me.' Ronon growled and led the way out of the building and across the playing field behind the dormitory. Radek was hard pressed to keep up until they slipped in amongst the trees growing on the far side and settled down behind a large log, hidden on all sides by long grasses and hardy shrubs.

They just sat for a while until Radek turned to Ronon, offering the bigger boy a slight smile.  
'I realise now that I should have waited before making my offer. I do not know you that well and knew nothing of your story. For that, I cannot apologise enough.' he started, resting one hand lightly on Ronon's shoulder.  
'It's okay Radek, I forgive you. I probably shouldn't have offered you my books without first explaining a few things. It's not that I don't want help; it's more that my mom always told me that if you have pride in your abilities, you have the world. I guess I can't let that go.' Ronon replied, smiling slightly.  
'The offer still stands Ronon; I really want to help you. Just because you're not as smart as some people, doesn't mean that you deserve to be separated from those you call friend come next year. All you need to do is ask Ronon and I will be there for you, as will your other friends.' Radek went on, smiling warmly.  
'Thanks Radek, really. I guess it is time I stopped pussyfooting around this and actually did something about it. After all, my family gave up a lot so I could have this chance. What can I do for you in return though?' Ronon asked, turning to face Radek properly.  
'Just be my friend Ronon, that is all I ask. I do not have many friends; my desire to learn has always distanced me from my peers. No one has ever really accepted me for who I am.' Radek replied, relaxing into the log behind them.  
'You've got a deal there Radek. Come on, the guys will be wondering what happened to you. They're used to me disappearing but we can't have them thinking that you were able to keep up with me on a run. No one can do that.' Ronon added, rising to his feet and hauling Radek up.  
'I would never have a hope Ronon, as you can see. I am not built for sports instead I am built for the classroom.' Radek agreed as they headed back towards the dormitory building, Ronon's arm slung companionably around Radek's shoulders.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

John, Rodney and Carson all looked up when Ronon and Radek walked back in, smiling and relaxed.  
'Ah, I see ye found him Radek.' Carson commented, setting aside his novel.  
'Yes and we have talked and reached an agreement. Where do you want to start Ronon?' Radek asked, glancing up at Ronon.  
'Better start with science, while my mind is still fresh.' Ronon replied, grabbing his science book from the bed and digging out a spare workbook from under his bed.  
'Very well, settle down here on the floor and let me grab my workbook and personal textbooks and we'll get started.' Radek agreed, opening his locker and digging out three textbooks. Ronon smiled softly as he grabbed his pencil case and settled on the floor, rolling his shoulders as he settled, Radek joining him a few minutes later and laying out all his things.

No one said a word as Ronon and Radek got to work, going right back to the start of the year and starting over. Ronon rewrote everything out, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, listening to Radek's every word and correction on his spelling, grammar and scientific terms. He never questioned Radek's knowledge, just accepting that someone was finally willing to teach him in a way he could understand without drama. Gradually things that had been a mystery to him before were becoming clear and he really started to understand the magic of science and all the things that the teacher had tried to teach him.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

That was exactly where the duty teachers found them two hours later; still going over the past four months work. Radek was now caught up too and felt confident that Ronon could manage science classes.  
'What are you two doing?' the teacher asked, standing over them. They looked up sharply and smiled guiltily.  
'Radek here was helping me with to understand my science lessons Mr Turner. He only arrived at school today.' Ronon explained, picking up his new science book and offering it to the man. Mr Turner took it cautiously and flicked through, nodding slowly.  
'This is looking much better than your work used to be Ronon. I trust that your history book will be in the same condition.' Mr Turner acknowledged, handing Ronon back the book.   
'Yes Mr Turner, it will. As soon as I've finished my science homework, I'll get right onto history.' Ronon promised, one hand holding the book open.  
'Very well, just don't disturb the other boys. I must say Ronon; it is nice to see a change in your work ethic.' Turner added before turning and walking out.  
'Whew, that was close. Turner is easy to manipulate, just promise to do your history homework and he's happy with that.' Ronon sighed, turning his attention back to Radek.  
'American history is not really my strong point, but I will do what I can to help you.' Radek added before they buried themselves in their work again. Radek copied out the questions on the sheet that Ronon had and then answered them, explaining the answers to Ronon as they went.

The five boys worked on right through homework time without a problem, swapping notes and doing everything that was asked of them without complaint. Turner checked in on them a little later and was slightly surprised to see that Radek had caught up on all the work and even done the homework.  
'You do realise that you are in separate classes. You'll be doing the same work but at different times, depending on the teacher. Ronon is in 8A and according to the roll, you will be in 8B Radek.' he added, smiling slightly.  
'That is all right sir; I can borrow John's notes and double check where the differences are. I'm a smart boy; the differences will not trip me up.' Radek assured him.  
'Radek, I'm finished my history work and I'm in 8B too.' Rodney added, dropping his notebook beside Radek before going back to his desk.  
'I can se that you're going to fit right in with us here at A.B.S Radek. I wish you the best of luck.' Turner finished before walking out again, leaving the boys to their work.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Radek and Ronon worked right up to lights out, knocking over science, history, and half of PD/H/PE. Ronon felt like his brain was going to explode but he was proud of everything he now understood and the piles of notes and explanations he had.  
'Come on boys, into bed.' Mr Turner called, standing in the doorway. They nodded and packed up their things before changing into the sleepwear and crawling under the blankets.  
'Goodnight boys.' Turner added before flicking off the overhead lights and walking away. Ronon lay awake for a while, thinking over everything he had done that night. He finally rolled over, his dreadlocks falling across the pillow as he snuggled under the blankets and dozed off, a small smile on his face.

Radek stared at the blurry ceiling; his glasses safely up on the shelf above his head. This was the first time he had been so far from home, and he was struggling to adjust to it. He was used to falling asleep to the sounds of his father working in the office across the narrow hallway and the soft glow from the nightlight in the corner. The soft sounds of the teachers on their rounds and the light breaths coming from Ronon and the other guys did little to comfort him as he rolled over, facing the wall and tried to sleep but he knew it was hopeless.

He gave up after a while and rose from his bed, heading for the door just as someone walked in. Radek gasped in surprise and backed away, tripping over Ronon's bag at the end of his bunk.  
'Huh…who's that?' Ronon asked sleepily, half rolling over.  
'Sorry Ronon, I got a fright is all.' Radek replied, still watching the stranger approach.  
'Go back to sleep Ronon, it's only me.' the stranger added softly.  
'Oh, hey Stephen. Its okay Radek, Stephen is our dorm prefect. He lives in there and watches over us.' Ronon soothed, sitting up properly.  
'New kid hey? Don't worry, I'm a friend.' Stephen added, crouching at the foot of Ronon's bed.  
'H…hello Stephen.' Radek replied, smiling shyly.  
'Hi Radek, nice to meet ya. Come on, back into bed.' Stephen replied, ushering Radek back into his bed and perching lightly on the side. Radek reached up and grabbed his glasses, figuring he should get a good look at his dorm prefect.  
'When did you get in? I'm not around the dorm much, got too many extra classes.' Stephen asked, smiling warmly.  
'My parents dropped me off this afternoon. Is very quiet here.' Radek replied, returning the smile softly.  
'Yeah but you'll get used to it. What do you need to feel comfortable enough to sleep?' Stephen went on, glancing over towards the door.  
'I'm used to falling asleep to my father working in his office and the nightlight in the corner. Is silly I know but I can not help it.' Radek confessed, looking away from Stephen.  
'Hey, it's cool Radek. You just snuggle down there and I'll make you feel better. Just let me check on the guys and you'll see.' Stephen soothed softly, a plan forming in his mind. Radek nodded and removed his glasses, returning them to the shelf, before snuggling down and drawing the blankets up. Stephen rose from the bed and opened the door to his room, flicking on the over-bed light and closing the door again before moving to check on the guys.

Rodney was half hanging out of his bed so Stephen gently flipped him over - careful not to belt the younger kid against the wall - and flicked the blankets back over him.  
'Goodnight Rodney.' he uttered before crossing the room. Carson had kicked his blankets off while dreaming. Without waking him, Stephen yanked the blankets up and tucked them in lightly, preventing it from happening again.  
'Sleep well Carson, I'm watching over you.' was whispered before Stephen moved on. Sheppard had also kicked off his blankets and was now curled up in a ball, shivering slightly.  
'Rest John, I'm here.' Stephen soothed, tucking the sleeping boy in gently. Ronon was by far the easiest one to take care of; all that he needed was for someone to check in on him during the night to ensure he didn't suffocate under his dreadlocks. He always slept on his stomach, his dreads scattered across the pillow and his face.  
'Dream of your future Ronon, it's going to be a bright one.' Stephen muttered as he gently flicked away several dreadlocks, laying them over Ronon's other shoulder before returning his attention to Radek. 

He was curled up tight under his blankets, shaking slightly.  
'Sleep Radek, I'll make sure you feel right at home here.' he whispered, ruffling Radek's hair kindly before wandering into his room for another few hours of study. Radek smiled softly as the sounds of shuffling papers reached his ears and the faint light from the lamp surrounded him. He listened for a few minutes longer before sleep finally claimed him and he drifted off, a slight smile on his face.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Stephen grinned as he walked out of his room just before seven the next morning. He strode to the middle of the dorm and grinned.  
'Good morning ferals. Time to get up!' he called, clapping his hands a couple of times. Radek shot up straight, eyes wide in shock as the other guys grumbled good-naturedly.  
'Come on boys, you've got a big day today and an early night tonight.' Stephen went on, dragging Ronon's blankets off his back.  
'We're awake Stephen, sheesh.' John added, rolling out of bed with a yawn.  
'Go on Stephen, we'll be fine.' Carson groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
'Nope, don't have an early class today; Mr Anderson is on duty today.' Stephen replied and that got the boys moving. John scrambled over and leapt onto Ronon's bed, shaking him roughly.  
'Ronon, wake up. Anderson's on duty. Get up!' John called, tumbling off the bed as Ronon sat up, wide-awake.  
'Radek, you awake?' he called, glancing over the desk.  
'Yes Ronon, I am awake. What is everyone so agitated about?' Radek queried, slipping on his glasses.  
'Mr Anderson is the strictest teacher here. He's extra tough on this dorm during inspections. Get up and get dressed, breakfast is in fifteen minutes.' Ronon replied, already on the move. The whole room was a flurry of activity as the boys dressed and made sure their uniforms were perfect.   
'Carson, iron your shirt, it's a mess.' Stephen snapped, already setting up the ironing board. Carson nodded and shucked his shirt, laying it out on the ironing board and plugging in the iron.   
'Radek, snap to it and get dressed.' Ronon urged, yanking his dreads back and securing them with a simple leather strap. Radek nodded and opened his locker, yanking out a uniform and pulling it on. 

Right on 7:15, the boys were all ready to go in matching dark blue shorts, short-sleeved button down white shirts, knee high dark blue socks and polished black shoes. White baseball caps, each one with ABS monogrammed in dark blue on the front and 'A School For Everyone' across the back, completed the uniform.  
'Looking sharp boys, come on, breakfast time.' Stephen added before hustling them from the dorm in one straight line. Radek felt kinda silly leading the group but Stephen had carefully arranged the group by height and that put Radek right at the front.  
'Is it like this every morning?' he uttered, glancing back at Rodney, walking behind him.  
'Nope, just when Anderson is on duty so about every ten days. Shut up and walk, we'll blend right in with the other guys.' Rodney replied, pushing Radek lightly. 

Sure enough, as they neared the dining room, everyone was lined up and filing in by dorm to get their names marked off. Radek tried to quash the feeling of panic coiling in his stomach when he spotted Mr Anderson. He towered over the boys filing in, hands on his hips. A heavyset man, Scott Anderson ruled over the senior chemistry classes with an iron fist. His eyes gave nothing away and he never spared any of the boys a second glance unless their uniform was wrong or unkempt. Stephen and his five set their hats on the table in a pile and walked on.  
'Caldwell! Let me see those ferals of yours!' Anderson called, glaring daggers at Stephen.  
'Yes sir.' Stephen replied meekly, herding his group over to stand before Anderson. Radek tried not to shake as he stood there with the others, Rodney and Carson beside him as they formed a new line.  
'Sheppard, did a brush even see your hair this morning?' Anderson asked, eyes still giving away nothing.  
'Yes sir, I brushed my hair twice. My entire dorm saw me.' John replied meekly, hands clasped behind his back to stop them from shaking.  
'Beckett, you smell even worse than a feral. When did you last shower?' Anderson went on, ignoring Sheppard for now.  
'Just before bed last night sir. I'll have another one before inspection.' Carson replied timidly, his voice quivering as he spoke.  
'Dex, I thought I told you to get rid of that hippy hair.' Anderson's voice rose and everyone froze; waiting to hear what Ronon was going to say.  
'I spoke to the principal and he said I didn't need to. As long as I keep my hair under control you can't force me to have a haircut.' Ronon replied, head held high. Stephen blinked stupidly.  
'Carson, take Radek up and grab emergency rations, we're in for it this time.' he hissed, shoving the four boys away. Carson hustled Radek froward to the waiting dinner lady at the end of the servery. She handed them six shopping bags and ushered them through the kitchen and out the back door. 

Anderson's face went red in his anger and he started in on the biggest, loudest rage that anyone had ever heard.  
'You ingrate of a child! This school made special conditions so you could be enrolled here. You don't deserve to be here, none of you ferals do…' on and on he went, growing redder and redder as he raged.  
'Ronon, clear out. Use the back entrance and take the caps.' Stephen hissed, shoving Ronon away. Ronon nodded and grabbed their caps before scrambling away, bolting through the kitchen and escaping, leaving Stephen to deal with Mr Anderson and his immense dislike of the group.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon bolted into the dorm and skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. Radek just stared at him, eyes wide.  
'Ronon, are you nuts?' Rodney asked, handing Ronon one of the bags.  
'Nah just tired of Anderson giving me crap. I'm sick to death of him always singling me out from any group because of my past. I know all about everything the school did so I could get in, he doesn't need to keep bringing it up.' Ronon replied, sinking onto his bed and opening the bag, yanking out an apple and starting to eat.  
'Still, isn't there a better way you could have handled that Ronon? We’re gonna get a roasting during inspection.' Sheppard queried, grabbing a muesli bar from his bag and digging in.  
'Hey, don't worry. It's Tuesday and you know what that means.' Ronon reminded the group, still munching on his apple.  
'Oh, band practise. Eat up Radek, ye're getting yer first band practise this morning. Miss Goldman will be here soon.' Carson added, eyes lighting up. Radek was speechless as he dug out his apple and settled on the floor by Carson's locker and started to eat.

With breakfast over, the guys packed their school bags, grabbed their caps and the remaining breakfasts and headed out of the room, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Twice a week, the music teacher would come in early and open up the music room so the guys could practise. She would also spend most Saturdays with them, helping them to blossom into a group that the school could be proud of.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Miss Goldman smiled as the group filed into the music room, laughing and happy.   
'Morning boys. Oh, and who's this?' she called, spotting Radek as he tried to sneak in behind the others.  
'Radek, this is Miss Goldman, our bandleader. Miss Goldman, this is Radek Zelenka, he only got in yesterday.' Ronon replied, smiling sweetly.  
'Hello Radek. What instrument do you play?' she asked, smiling warmly.  
'Hi Miss Goldman. I play keyboard and violin. My parents did not believe I should bring my instruments with me, just in case they were damaged.' Radek replied, returning the smile, albeit a little shyly.  
'That's all right Radek; you can use the school ones for now. Don't worry about bringing your keyboard, but your violin would be a good idea. We keep all of Atlantis Thunder's equipment here where it will be safe. Come on now guys, let's get practising.' Miss Goldman called, opening a second door and ushering the boys in before leaving them to get settled. Radek just watched on in amazement as they took their places and got straight into it.   
'Here you are Radek; it's about the best we've got at the moment.' Miss Goldman added, handing Radek a battered violin case. He smiled his thanks as he opened the case and pulled out the instrument, tuning it quickly.  
'Let's start with Still in Saigon. One…two…one, two, three, four!' Radek's jaw dropped as the guys fell into the song, Rodney leading the group before the three guitars swept in, the sound filling the room and blasting out through the open windows. It was a wondrous thing to watch as they relaxed and let their hair down, letting the music speak for them. John's voice burst forth, filling the gap in the music and telling a story of a soldier in Vietnam, from his first steps on Vietnamese soil right through to going home and looking further into the future. Ronon's voice was rich and strong during the chorus and Radek couldn't help himself as he picked up the song. He found a place in the song and played along, his sound buried under everyone else but that didn't matter, he had been accepted.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They played right up until the first bell went. Moving quickly but carefully, they packed up their instruments and headed for the door.  
'Radek, stick with Rodney and John, they'll help you get settled. We'll see you at recess, the usual place.' Ronon called as the two groups went their separate ways; Ronon and Carson headed for the history classrooms while John and Rodney herded Radek off to the science labs.


	2. Two Months Later

Radek couldn't help the trace of nerves that raced through him as he stood backstage with the rest of the band. After all their early morning practises, the principal had finally agreed to let the boys perform at one of the school assemblies. All their gear had already been set up on stage and now they waited for their turn.  
'You ready Radek?' Ronon asked, smiling slightly.  
'Yes, I am ready, just nervous.' he replied with a grin.  
'You and me both Radek. Don't worry, you can pull this off.' Ronon added encouragingly.  
'Now, it gives me great pride to introduce Atlantis Thunder.' the principal went on and with a quick look amongst themselves, the boys filed out and took their places.

No one said a word as they settled and John grabbed his mic and grinned.  
'Hey everyone, we'd like to play you a song we wrote together called Always Friends. One…two…a one, two, three, four.' he called, releasing the mic just as Ronon and Carson started playing, a slow, soft melody that wrapped around the assembly and held them entranced. Rodney joined them a few beats later as the song picked up a little, swirling and dancing freely.  
'We'll stand together, side by side until time ends. No one can break apart the bond between friends. It's something sacred, something special and the one thing that is always present.' John started, his guitar matching and partnering Ronon's without fault. Radek grinned as he threw in the top notes, his keyboard singing loud and proud among the other combined sounds.

Everyone started clapping along as the song wound on, reaching a stunning guitar solo from Ronon at its peak. The windows vibrated at the sounds being produced as he played, lost somewhere in his own little world.  
'We'll always be friends. Yes, we'll always be friends. Rick or poor, alone or together. We will always be friends. You support me and I'll support you. No one can get between us; no one will ever destroy us because we'll always be friends.' John went on; Ronon, Carson and Radek backing him up in an amazing balance. The group applauded warmly as the band finished and the principal rejoined them on the stage.  
'That was Atlantis Thunder. That concludes today's assembly.' he added and the group rose and walked out, the teachers leading the way. 

The band just shrugged and started packing up their gear, stashing everything safely back into the travel cases for the trek back across the school to the music room.  
'Boys, there's something I'd like to discuss with you.' Mr Sherman, the principal, started, relaxing on one of the onstage chairs.  
'Sure, what's the problem sir?' John asked, clipping his guitar case closed before moving to help Rodney with his drums.  
'There's no problem John, please, come and have a seat.' Mr Sherman replied with a slight grin. The boys' swapped looks before grabbing chairs and gathering around the principal in a half circle.  
'Now, I admit that I was against this band being formed in the beginning but now that I have heard you play, I'm behind you completely.' Mr Sherman went on, looking at each boy in turn.  
'Well, that's great to know sir. There's more, isn't there?' Rodney replied, sipping on his coke.  
'Yes Rodney, there is. How would you boys like to play at the next school social? The other students seem to like your music and I think it would be a great thing for everyone.' Mr Sherman offered with a slightly sly grin.  
'What's the catch?' Ronon asked, spotting the grin and deciding that he didn't like it.  
'There's no catch Ronon, just the simple fact that none of the local DJs want the job. They've all been here before and didn't like the reception they got.' Mr Sherman replied with a quick shrug.  
'Well, seeing that the choice is play or get no social, I'm all for playing.' John agreed, grabbing his coke and drinking deep.  
'Sure, sounds good to me.' Ronon added with a shrug, flicking his deads back over his shoulder. One by one, the rest of the group agreed and Sherman grinned broadly.  
'Excellent, I'll do some arranging to give you boys the maximum of practise time. A final date hasn’t been set yet but I'll let you know as soon as it has been. Now that has been organised, I can leave you to your packing…oh, Ronon, a word alone please.' he finished, rising and heading down the stairs. Ronon froze for a moment before setting his guitar case down and following the principal.

Sherman waited for him by the back doors and tried to plaster a smile on his face as the young boy approached.  
'We received a letter from your mother today. The news is not good.' he uttered, waving Ronon to a nearby chair.  
'What did it say sir?' Ronon asked softly, staring at the floor.  
'The housing department kicked them out of the house for not taking care of it and no one will give them a place to live. I am to give you this and ask that you don't throw away your future to go and find them.' Mr Sherman went on, handing Ronon a sealed envelope. Ronon carefully tore it open and pulled out several bills. He counted them quickly and froze. In his hands he held seventy-five dollars, in an assortment of small bills.  
'So, what is to become of me and my place here now?' he asked quietly, releasing his dreadlocks to hide the tears falling down his face. He knew what this money meant and just how much his family had given up to send it to him.  
'We will provide for you Ronon, after all, you earned a full six year scholarship to A.B.S. I will arrange for you to spend your holidays and designated leave weekends at different holiday camps and places like that.' Mr Sherman explained, one hand resting on Ronon's shoulder.  
'I would rather spend the time with my friend's sir, since I know you'll never let me go and hunt for my family. Those guys up there and Stephen are the closest thing to a family that I've got now I guess.' Ronon replied, tucking the money into his wallet carefully.  
'Very well Ronon, I'll make the necessary arrangements and run it past their families. As you know, the holidays are fast approaching, where would you like to go first?' Sherman asked gently.  
'I'd like to go to Radek's place first, he and I have become quite close but I do not know if I would be welcome there. His family all sound really smart, I don't know if I'd fit in.' Ronon replied, looking up at Mr Sherman quickly.  
'I'll call them as soon as I get back to my office and ask them. Go on Ronon, your friends are waiting for you.' Mr Sherman agreed kindly before rising.  
'Thank you sir.' Ronon replied before heading back to the stage.

Radek looked up as Ronon returned to the group and picked up his case.  
'What is it Ronon?' he asked softly, rising to his feet.  
'It's nothing Radek, don't worry about me.' Ronon replied, turning to walk away.  
'Ronon, I thought we were past the lies and deceit. I just want to help, that's all I ever want to do.' Radek urged, grabbing his keyboard and hurrying after Ronon.  
'Fine, seeing as I can't avoid this, walk and talk.' Ronon replied as they headed for the door, leaving the other three to deal with the rest of the band equipment.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

By the time the rest of the band returned to their dorm, Ronon and Radek were nowhere to be found, their bags and uniforms discarded on their beds.  
'Where do ye suppose they've disappeared to?' Carson asked, quickly gathering together his extra tuition books.  
'Beats me Carson. Don't worry about it, just get to your classes; we'll keep an eye out for them.' John replied, flopping onto his bunk and grabbing one of his magazines.  
'Right, see you at dinner.' Carson agreed before walking out again.

Out in the bushland that formed part of the school grounds, Ronon and Radek made their way along one of the well-worn paths. Radek was panting as they walked, having just finished another length at a jog.  
'You have got to get fit Radek, the cross-country race is tomorrow after fifth period. I swear, by the time we get back from the holidays, you will be just as fit as the other guys in the dorm.' Ronon remarked as they paused underneath a large tree.  
'How do you intend to do that?' Radek asked between deep gulping breaths.  
'My family is homeless now and Mr Sherman is arranging things so I can spend my school holidays with my friends. When he asked which of you I wanted to spend the upcoming holidays with, I said I wanted to spend the time with you Radek. John, Rodney, Carson and you are my family now and I must simply accept the harsh reality of life.' Ronon explained, laying everything down in front of Radek so he could understand the gravity of the situation.  
'Ronon, my parents will be much relieved to learn that I have made friends. You will be welcomed with open arms and kind smiles. I am sorry that things have happened in this way but you will always be welcome at the Zelenka household.' Radek uttered, squeezing Ronon's shoulder lightly.  
'Thanks Radek, that means a lot to me. Come on, we're only about a third of the way along the course. Don't worry; I'll be right beside you every step of the way today, tomorrow is a different story.' Ronon added as they regained their feet and moved off again, each step in perfect harmony.


	3. Next Day

The dorm was bustling as the guys hurriedly changed for the cross-country.  
'Hey Ronon, you going to take line honours again this year?' John asked, lacing up his joggers.  
'You know I am John, just like last year. If I play my cards right, I'll even beat the seniors back from their run.' Ronon replied, shaking his dreadlocks loose from the tight bunch they had been in all day.  
'What do you mean by that Ronon?' Radek asked, yanking on his baseball cap.  
'Last year, I beat everyone else back to the finish line, no easy feat considering that as juniors, we get let out last. The seniors will start first, then the middle grades and finally we will set off with the seventh graders. They space the groups out enough to keep problems on the course to a minimum.' Ronon explained as they headed for the door and down to the starting line by the gym.

Radek was clearly very nervous as they joined the rest of their year group, thronging around the starting line as the seniors raced away.  
'Radek, stick close to Rodney and Carson as the group separates. John and I will be somewhere up ahead unless things go bad. Just remember what I told you yesterday and you'll do just fine.' Ronon reminded the shorter boy as he stretched and got ready to run.  
'Ye're determined to keep yer title, aren't ye Ronon?' Carson asked; adjusting his water bottles in the chest harness he was wearing.  
'Damn straight Carson, I earned it once, claiming it again can't be that hard.' Ronon replied with a grin, adjusting his cap.

They waited patiently as they last stragglers from the middle group vanished from sight before they took their place on the line. Ronon and John were up the front, right on the edges while Carson, Rodney and Radek were at the back of the pack with the rest of the non-serious runners.  
'on your marks…get set…go!' the gun went off and the kids charged out of the blocks, Ronon falling into an easy, smooth run as the group leapt from the starting line and thundered down the gravel track to the gate. There was a few solid contenders for the lead but as Ronon pushed the cracking pace, sweeping around the first turn and through the gate, they fell back, leaving Ronon to lead the group.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

He swept through the check points, his footfalls strong and sure as he picked up the marks that proved he had run the course. Older kids could do nothing but stare as Ronon moved past them without a single wasted movement. He kept his eyes steadfastly forward as he leapt over tree roots and anyone who tried to trip him up. All he saw was the path ahead and the checkpoints as they came close.

He caught the first of the seniors at the halfway mark and the water station there. Unlike many of them, he didn't take the offered drink, instead claiming the next mark and pushing onwards, sweeping around the narrow woodland tracks and surging forward, finding new reserves of strength. As far as he was concerned, the only water station was the one of the other side of the line but in order to claim the cold water there, he had to be the first to cross that line. The water was his trophy and nothing less would satisfy him.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon soared as he flew past the next group of seniors and closed on the leading pack and Ricky Jackson beyond them.  
'Go for it Ronon!' Stephen called as Ronon shot past him, his every motion focused on drawing in more speed as he charged out of the forest and onto the bitumen path that marked the final leg. He could see Ricky up ahead and threw on more speed, shooting through the last checkpoint without loosing a step and drawing even with Ricky.  
'Not you again.' Ricky growled and shoved Ronon hard. Ronon dodged to the side and dug deep, pulling ahead as they thundered along the road surface. 

They rounded the last corner side by side and hit the grass. Ronon dug his toes in and pulled ahead, surging one last time. Ricky struggled to keep up as Ronon tore across the grass and onto the gravel that marked the last ten meters. The stones flew as Ronon shot across the line, Ricky skidding through almost fifteen seconds later.

They just stood there for a few minutes, catching their breaths.  
'You have got to show me how you run like that.' Ricky panted, clapping Ronon on the back.  
'You've gotta be born to it.' Ronon replied before heading over to get his name and time recorded.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

In dribs and drabs, the rest of the school crossed the line, John coming in about fifteen minutes after Ronon in amongst a group of ninth graders.  
'Did you get it?' John asked as he plopped down beside Ronon in the shade of the gym.  
'Yep, pipped Ricky by almost fifteen seconds. He wasn't real happy about it, but who cares.' Ronon replied with a grin.  
'Nicely done Ronon, very nicely done.' John added with a grin as another group raced in.

They sat there in the shade until Rodney crossed the line and walked over to them.  
'Where's Radek and Carson?' Ronon asked, gaining his feet.  
'Radek's absolutely stuffed, he can't make it. Carson's back down the course with him, just outside the forest.' Rodney replied between gasping breaths as he sunk to the ground.  
'Stay here guys, I'll get him across that line come hell or high water.' Ronon added before rising and jogging away, treating his aching legs very carefully.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Radek looked up as Ronon jogged over to them.  
'I tried Ronon, I really did. I can go no further.' Radek ground out between great heaving breaths.  
'Carson, go! Finish the race; I'll bring Radek along shortly.' Ronon urged, shoving Carson back onto the track.  
'We'll be waiting for ye Radek. Ye can do this.' Carson added before turning and jogging off, determined to finish.  
'I can't do it Ronon; this is too much for me.' Radek went on, panting still.  
'Yes you can Radek. Deep inside there is a part of you that hates the fact you're giving up. Take my hand and we'll finish this together. Step by step, every step of the way.' Ronon replied, grasping Radek's wrist firmly. Radek gasped in surprise and nodded, wrapping his hand around Ronon's wrist and allowing the bigger boy to haul him up.  
'Together then, we will finish this race.' Radek agreed before they set off, Ronon's hand tangled in the bottom of his shirt to keep him moving.

They eased through the last checkpoint, Ronon flashing his mark as proof he had already passed this way before.  
'Why are you doing it again Ronon?' Miss Goldman asked, stamping Radek's hand.  
'Radek needed my support to finish the race and so I came to his aid. That's what friends do. Come on Radek, you're so close now.' Ronon replied as they pushed on, their steps in perfect sync as they jogged slowly up the road.

John and Rodney looked up as Carson crossed the line and turned back to see if Radek and Ronon were coming.  
'Where are they?' John asked, rising and walking over to Carson.  
'Ronon is getting Radek on his feet. He's going to make sure Radek crosses the line.' Carson replied, wandering over to check his time.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Radek stumbled a few times as they hit the grass but Ronon was always there to catch him.  
'Look ahead Radek, you're almost there. See, John, Rodney and Carson are all waiting for you, supporting you. Push on Radek, you're so close.' Ronon urged, releasing Radek's shirt. Radek nodded and pushed on, drawing strength from the knowledge his friends were right there, waiting for him. Ronon pulled away from him, angling to miss the finish line again.  
'You must cross the line Radek; I've already done it so I'm going around. Don't worry; we'll be right there to catch you on the other side.' Ronon added, smiling as Radek found just a little more speed and pulled away as their paths diverged. 

True to Ronon's word, when Radek crossed the line, Rodney and Carson were right there to catch him as he collapsed, completely exhausted. They carried him over to the marshalling area.  
'Name and year?' the teacher asked, looking up.  
'Radek Zelenka from year eight.' Ronon replied, joining the group with John.  
'He's the last one on the list. Go on boys, take him to sick bay.' the teacher added, checking off Radek's name and writing his time next to it. The group nodded and walked away, Radek slung lightly between Rodney and Carson.


	4. Four Years Later

Ronon smiled as he escorted Jennifer Keller into the year 12 graduation. She looked amazing in a strapless red ball gown. He felt a little strangled in his suit but ignored that as they entered and found their table.  
'Hey buddy, how are you?' John called, walking over with Elizabeth.  
'Hey John, not bad. You seen the other guys?' Ronon replied, glancing around.  
'Yeah, they're up waiting for photos with their dates. I figured that we should have one of the five of us, considering how close we've all become since we first met.' John replied, heading for the stairs up to the quiet room where the photos were being taken.  
'Sounds like a plan to me. We should probably see if we can get a group photo with the girls too.' Ronon agreed as he and Keller follow Sheppard up the stairs.  
'That can be arranged too.' Sheppard replied with a grin.

Carson, Radek and Rodney all grinned as John and Ronon walked over to them.  
'Hey, we were just wondering when you were going to arrive.' Rodney called with a grin.  
'Sorry, we had a couple of wardrobe malfunctions but we're here now. What's the order for things here?' Ronon replied with a shrug.  
'We held off on having our couples' photos until you arrived. We're also already organised for the five of us to get one together and one with our dates as well.' Carson explained with a nod as the group walked in and joined the line.

The photos of the couples and the group shot were all formal and well mannered but the guys alone couldn't resist having some fun. Ronon shucked his jacket, revealing the hasty modifications on his shirt before slinging one arm around Radek's shoulders and the other around John's. Carson shuffled in beside John and Ronon flicked his hand over to rest on Carson's shoulder while Rodney mimicked him on the other side.  
'Okay, and smile.' the photographer called, smiling slightly. The guys all laughed, wanting this one to be a little more candid which annoyed the photographer.  
'Please, can you just smile, I'll delete the other one.' he added, rolling his eyes quickly.  
'Don't you dare, we wanted one that was a little less formal.' Ronon replied before settling down for a more formal photo.  
'Very well, I'll keep it. Smile now boys.' he agreed with a sigh. The boys put on their best smiles before relaxing and walking away when the photographer stepped away from the camera again.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

The first half of the night seemed to drag on forever in Ronon's mind as they danced and listened to speeches and awards being handed out. They were called up in alphabetical order to get their certificates and Ronon was surprised when he heard that he had been awarded second place in music. Radek looked like he was about to die of shock when he was awarded first place in music, among other accolades.  
'Wow; that I did not expect. The maths and science ones, sure, but music I did not expect.' Radek commented as he returned to the table.  
'Told you that you were talented.' Ronon replied with a grin, tucking his certificates safely into his portfolio.  
'There is one more award that I would like to present before dinner is served. This person proven time and time again that he was here for a reason and while that reason wasn't always his education, every year he reminded us again why we accepted him. It is my great honour to present the Hal Sherman memorial trophy for best all-round sportsperson to Ronon Dex.' Ronon just blinked stupidly as he rose and walked up onto the stage to boisterous applause from his peers.  
'I never realised that being a tenacious little kid who never liked to lose would bring me such an honour. I've got to admit though; I would never have survived here if not for my best friends, Rodney, Carson, John and most importantly Radek. This one is as much yours as mine guys.' Ronon added before returning to the table, staring at the trophy in his hands.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Dinner was a superb three-course meal - minestrone soup, Chicken Kiev with roast potatoes, pumpkin and beans and finally Pavlova and fruit for desert. More dancing and fun followed this. 

Finally, a little after midnight, the guests started leaving. The guys saw their dates off at the door before sitting down on the stairs to talk.  
'So, what have you guys got planed now that we've finished school?' Ronon asked, removing his tie and shoving it into his pocket.  
'I'm going on to medical school and then, who knows.' Carson replied with a shrug.  
'University for me, thinking of going into astrophysics.' Rodney added with a grin, relaxing back on the grass at the bottom of the steps.  
'I'm going to try for the air force; I've always wanted to be a fighter pilot.' Sheppard remarked, idly picking his teeth.  
'I have already been accepted into university for physics. What about you Ronon?' Radek finished, nudging the bigger man gently.  
'Don't now yet. Thought about trying for the army or getting a trade. I doubt my grades are good enough for further education.' Ronon replied with a shrug, relaxing back against the stairs and looking up into the sky.  
'Let's make a promise right now, that no matter where life takes us, we'll stay in touch and make it back to every school reunion.' John suggested, looking around the group.  
'Sounds good to me.' Ronon replied, grasping Sheppard's hand.  
'A very good idea indeed.' Radek agreed, wrapping his hand over Ronon and John's.  
'Aye, I'll agree to that.' Carson added, cupping his hand under the others.  
'You've got yourself a pact.' Rodney promised, slipping his hand around the others so they all touched each other's hands.

They stayed on the steps for a little longer before heading for their cars parked nearby and climbing in.  
'See you around.' John called before peeling out.  
'Until next time.' Carson added following John away.  
'Be safe and have fun.' Rodney quipped, his car disappearing the other way.  
'Come on Radek, let's go home.' Ronon called before they pulled out together and Ronon followed Radek all the way back to his family home.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

With the last of his things tucked safely in his car, Ronon turned back to the Zelenka family and smiled warmly.  
'Words can never express my gratitude for all you have done for me during the past few years. You have been there for me when no one else was and gave me a real reason to never give up. I wish you all the very best in life and may happiness be a blessing upon you each and every day.' he stated, hugging each family member in turn.  
'Be safe Ronon and remember; you will always have a place here with us.' Jana, Radek's mother, replied with tears in her eyes.  
'May you find what you are looking for my son.' Franz, Radek's father, added with a soft smile.  
'We will miss you Ronon. Do come and visit.' Radek's little sister Mary, called as Ronon climbed into the car. He waved to them as he drove away and vanished from sight.


	5. Ten Years Later

Rodney, John, Carson and Radek reunited outside the motel they were staying in for their ten-year reunion amid much laughter and slapping of backs. All four had changed, some more than others. Rodney and Carson were both a little soft around the middle and Radek seemed to have lost some of the condition Ronon had worked so hard to give him. John though, had gone through the biggest transformation of all. His hair was cut to military regulation length and he held himself with a new purpose.  
'Where is Ronon, he said he would meet us here?' Radek asked, looking around quickly.  
'He called me late last night, apologising if he was a little late. Work keeps him busy these days but he remembers the promise and will be here as soon as he can. Come on, we should go and get our room key and get settled.' Carson replied with a shrug. There was agreement all round so together, the group grabbed their bags and headed to the office to grab the key.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Two hours later, John was sure he heard an engine pull up nearby but he dismissed it since it sounded wrong for any car he was aware of.  
'So, what have you been doing the past ten years John?' Rodney asked, sipping on his coffee.  
'Got into the air force a week after graduation and seemed to shoot up the ranks. I was at Master Sergeant before they bumped me over to officer training. You're now looking at Captain John Sheppard, USAF.' John bragged with a grin.  
'Not bad John, not bad at all. Me, I finished med school, got my degree, went on and did my post graduate degree and start work in a month in Miami.' Carson remarked with a slight shrug.  
'Two PhDs completed, the third half way done. What about you Radek?' McKay replied, barely hiding a yawn.  
'Physics degree is complete, now I work towards Honours and then perhaps Masters.' Radek listed with a slight grin as someone knocked at the door.  
'I'll get it.' John uttered, rising to his feet and wandering over to the door.

Ronon knew he looked a mess as he stood on the doorstep and knocked again, but he really didn't care. His friends would still know it was him.  
'Who is it?' John called from inside.  
'A missing friend.' Ronon replied with a grin. The door flew open and John just stared for a second before enfolding Ronon in a quick hug.  
'It's good to see you again Ronon. Come in.' John added as they broke apart.  
'It's good to see you too John, everyone else already here?' Ronon asked as he kicked off his boots and stepped inside.  
'Ronon!' the other three chorused and he was enfolded in their arms. Ronon hugged them back as best he could and laughed along with them, relieved to finally be home.  
'You are a mess, what happened to you?' Radek asked as they broke apart and Carson went to fill the kettle again.  
'My transport gave me some trouble on the way in but she's purring like a kitten again now. Coffee thanks Carson.' Ronon replied, tugging off his torn and grease-stained shirt to reveal a slightly cleaner t-shirt underneath.  
'How do ye take it Ronon?' Carson called, setting out the fifth mug with the other.  
'Strong, black and sweet, really sweet. Who's playing chauffeur to the do tomorrow?' Ronon replied, sinking into a nearby chair.  
'We were just gonna walk there and stumble our way back home.' Rodney explained with a shrug.  
'Forget that, it would be my honour to drive you all there and safely back home in my beautiful girl. She'll keep you safe and there's no need to worry about anything befalling you if you pass out before we get back to the motel.' Ronon suggested, taking the mug that Carson handed him and sipping quickly.  
'Strong and sweet enough for ye?' Carson asked, settling back on the couch.  
'Definitely sweet enough, but another teaspoon of coffee would have been perfect.' Ronon remarked but sipped it happily anyway.

They were content just to sit in companionable silence until John broke it.  
'Bed, couch or floor?' he asked, glancing around the room.  
'None, my bunk is outside in my special girl. Come and I'll show you.' Ronon replied as he rose and grabbed his shirt, tossing back the steaming coffee. The other four swapped surprised looks before setting their mugs down and following Ronon from the room, Radek grabbing the key as they left.

Ronon led them back out to the car park and beyond, stopping next to a stunning big rig.  
'This is my beautiful girl and the reason I was running late. Had a delivery to drop off on my way through.' he explained, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He climbed up onto the side of the truck and unlocked the door before ducking inside, tossing his dirty shirt onto the drivers chair before slipping into the sleeper. No one said a word as he popped the door for the sleeper and something very unusual happened. From the side of the truck, a narrow set of stairs fanned out, clicking into position.  
'Up you come guys, it's warm and cosy in here.' Ronon tempted before ducking back out of sight. Radek grinned and walked around the truck, climbing up and knocking on the passenger's window. Ronon chuckled as he reached over and unlocked the door so Radek could join the group.  
'Ohh, isn't this nice.' Carson uttered, settling back on the bed.  
'This girl is by no means top of the range but she'll do the job when we reach our final destination.' Ronon replied proudly, swivelling his chair around to regard his friends.  
'Where you heading?' John asked, smiling softly.  
'We're heading up to Yellowknife to run the ice road. Sixty days to move ten thousand loads along a series of frozen lakes and portages. Only thing between me and an icy death is thirty odd inches of ice.' Ronon answered, catching the shock and panic in Radek's eyes.  
'Surely there is a safer place for you to work.' Radek insisted, shuddering slightly.  
'Probably, but I can make a years pay in two months if I keep my head. Not everyone makes it on the winter road but for those who do, it's a very profitable place to be. Relax Radek, this is my fifth year on the winter road.' Ronon explained with a shrug.  
'Just so we're all on the same page, what sort of money are you talking?' Rodney enquired, grinning slightly.  
'On average, it's 3,750 dollars a load. On the road, they call me the Husky. I'll take any load and see that it gets to where it needs to be on time, nothing ever stops me from getting the job done.' Ronon bragged, flooring the guys with the figures.  
'Wow, that's damn good money. All you have to do is drive.' John added, eyes wide in amazement.  
'It's a little more complicated than that John. You drive all day and night, with a few hours sleep where you can catch them. You've got to contend with whiteouts, blizzards, speeding drivers, rookie drivers, slippery roads and overturned loads. Not everyone succeeds on the ice road, but for those that do, the payday is huge, provided you get in enough loads. If you miss your departure time, you can find yourself struggling to get back on track and the bitter cold is numbing. It's always in the minuses and many days reach minus forty. The trailers gather in the yard for most of the year, waiting for the road and then we go like bats out of hell. Guys have died on the ice road from speeding and just sheer rotten luck. Every truck creates a wave under the ice and if that wave gets too big it can smash through the ice and destroy the road. If you create a breakthrough on the road, someone else might drive into it and fall through to drown in the icy depths below. We earn every dollar we make and by the end of it, we're all totally stuffed and in need of sleep.' Ronon explained with a grin, remembering some of his close calls on the road.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They sat and talked long into the night, just catching up on old times. Ronon loved to hear about everything his friends had achieved and never felt down because he couldn't compete with what they had done.  
'Hey, we were asked to play at the reunion tomorrow. We accepted but we didn't know if you still had your guitar.' John added; sipping his coffee, fresh from the little cooker Ronon had set up on the floor between the seats.  
'Yeah, I've still got my guitar. It's one of the few things I've still got from those days.' Ronon replied, carefully stepping over the kettle to open an overhead compartment and drag out his guitar. He returned to his seat and pulled it out, mucking out a few melodies.  
'Sweet, Atlantis Thunder is back and ready to rock.' Radek added with a grin, listening to Ronon playing.  
'It's one way to pass the long hours when the ice road closes down due to an accident. I've rigged up a system that can throw the tunes out all around me. The guys on the road last year loved it. John, you got your guitar handy?' Ronon asked, a plan forming in his mind.  
'Yeah, it's in the trunk of my car. My proper guitar is already at the club where we're having the reunion so all I've got is my acoustic.' John replied, curious as to what Ronon was thinking.  
'You'll have to play mine then. We plug you into the system and let everyone know that Atlantis Thunder is back together. This place isn't going to know what hit them. I'll turn the volume down too, no point getting pulled up for noise issues.' Ronon replied with a grin.  
'That I can do…I can't believe you're letting me play this beautiful instrument though.' John agreed, unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face.  
'Least I can do John, considering all the times you've been there for me over the last ten years.' Ronon added with a shrug, returning his guitar to its case.  
'What do you mean by that Ronon?' Carson asked, not sure he understood. Ronon grinned as he reached up and flipped down the sun visor. There, stuck to the back of the visor was their group photo from the graduation, all five of them laughing and relaxed.  
'So, in a way, we have always been with you, even on those cold dark nights.' Radek remarked, deeply touched by such a simple gesture.  
'That's right Radek. I look at that photo every time things aren't going my way and I take strength from all the good times we shared. Pretty soon, everything starts looking up again.' Ronon replied with a nod as Carson and Rodney both yawned.  
'Go on guys, bed time. I'll drop by in the morning for a shower to get as much of this dirt and filth off as I can. Some of it is ingrained deep in my skin but most should come on.' Ronon urged, rising and reaching over John and Carson to open the side door.  
'Right, that sounds like a good idea Ronon. See ya in the morning.' John agreed as the trio climbed down.  
'You coming Radek?' Rodney called, closing the door and jumping down.  
'In a minute Rodney, here, take the key.' Radek replied, handing the key to Ronon. He grinned and tossed it to John before rolling up the window and rising.

Radek was silent as Ronon packed away the kettle and cooker, tipping the water into a metal tin behind the passengers seat.  
'Ronon, do you remember the promise we made just before I left for university?' Radek asked, relaxing in the chair.  
'Yeah, I remember that Radek. What's on your mind?' Ronon replied, dropping back into the driver's seat.  
'There is a secret bubbling in my gut that needs to be told. This is hard for me but is needs to be said.' Radek uttered, staring at the floor. Ronon rose and crossed the cab, crouching beside Radek.  
'Whatever it is Radek, we can manage. Just tell me, please.' Ronon urged, resting one hand lightly on Radek's arm.  
'Perhaps it would be better if I showed you my secret.' Radek uttered before leaning in and lightly pressing his lips to Ronon's. It was the barest touch, but for the moment, it was enough to satisfy Radek.

Ronon was stunned by Radek's actions and lost his balance, landing rather unceremoniously on his butt.  
'That I did not expect.' he breathed, gazing up at Radek.  
'I'm sorry if I complicated things. I should get back to our room.' Radek replied, turning away.  
'No, you don't have to go Radek. There's nothing to complicate. Please Radek, for the first time in ten years, I'm happy, just like I used to be, back at A.B.S.' Ronon added, scrambling back to his feet and lightly wrapping one hand around Radek's wrist. Radek stared back at Ronon, eyes wide with shock.  
'Surely you have a family waiting for you. After all, you are a handsome man.' Radek insisted with a sigh.  
'No Radek, there's no one else in my life. I wanted to tell you before I left, but I didn't know if you would accept me.' Ronon replied, bringing up his free hand to lightly cup Radek's cheek.  
'Ronon, I accepted you years ago as a friend and as time went past, I saw you as more than that. You were there for me when no one else was, a helping hand reaching out in the darkness to pull me through to the other side. Every time I wrote to you, I longed to tell you how I really felt deep inside but I was afraid that you would reject me.' Radek added, smiling more and leaning into the contact.  
'Never Radek, I would never reject you. If only I had known, perhaps I would not had been so cold and lonely over the past few years.' Ronon uttered, shuffling around a little until they were nose to nose.  
'Regretting the past serves a man naught, Ronon, but now that we have discussed the situation, I can see no reason why either of us need to be cold and lonely at night.' Radek whispered, lightly tracing his fingers through Ronon's hair.  
'There in lies another problem Radek. I won't give up this job and I won't ask you to quit your studies. Can it really work?' Ronon asked, eyes drifting closed.  
'We can make this work Ronon. I can put my studies on hold for a while and stay with you. When we get back, we will work something out. After all this time wasted, I refuse to believe that we can not find a way to solve this minor problem.' Radek explained, smiling warmly.  
'You would really do that? Oh Radek, what did I reserve to have you as a friend and more?' Ronon breathed, closing the distance and kissing Radek softly. Radek groaned as he tangled his hands in Ronon's filthy shirt, drawing the bigger man closer without breaking the kiss.

They broke apart slowly, foreheads resting together.  
'We should try and get some rest Radek, we've got a big day tomorrow.' Ronon uttered, stroking Radek's cheek lightly.  
'Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Is very late.' Radek agreed, rising to his feet. Ronon grinned as he shucked his shirt and kicked off his boots before heading back into the sleeper and preparing the bunk quickly. Radek forced his eyes away from that firm ass displayed for him and yanked his shoes off.  
'You want wall side or floor side?' Ronon asked, dropping his grease-stained jeans and stepping out of them.  
'I will take the floor side, I have been told I am active in my sleep.' Radek replied, following Ronon's lead.  
'Makes sense. Come Radek, rest and be safe. I'll be right here when you awaken.' Ronon agreed, crawling onto the soft bed and settling down. Radek grinned as he climbed up, settling in against Ronon's warm chest, one arm slipping securely around his waist.  
'Goodnight milácku.' Radek uttered, setting his glasses safely on the shelf beside the bed.  
''Night Radek, see you in the morning.' Ronon replied, pressing a soft kiss to Radek's hair before drifting off to sleep, Radek tumbling in seconds later. 

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon awoke with a groan, blinking slowly in the bright light pouring in through the windshield.  
'Ah, good morning Ronon, coffee?' Radek asked, smiling warmly.  
'Morning Radek. That'd be nice.' Ronon replied, sitting up slowly.  
'Here, following the instructions you gave Carson last night.' Radek offered, holding out one of Ronon's travel mugs.  
'Cheers, what time is it?' he asked, taking the mug and drinking deep.  
'Is just after ten. You will have to teach me how you do that.' Radek replied, shaking his head in wonder.  
'When it's forty below outside, you'll learn fast Radek. What time do we have to be at this reunion?' Ronon explained, rising slowly and stretching, still enjoying his coffee.  
'We will need to be there at three so we can get in some practise before the reunion starts at five.' he replied, stepping in and wrapping his arms around Ronon's waist. Ronon nodded and slipped his free arm around Radek's shoulders, kissing his forehead lightly.  
'Okay, let me finish my coffee and then we'll go get cleaned up. Probably should organise my darling before I get cleaned up through.' Ronon added, setting his mug down and quickly making the bed, lining the spare cushions up along the back. Radek watched on in amazement as Ronon turned the sleeper into a comfortable lounge room complete with coffee maker strapped to one wall and a small TV in the opposite corner.  
'I am impressed Ronon, is very comfortable.' Radek commented, pulling his pants back on and settling on the couch.  
'Don't have a lot of time to use this mode of the sleeper. If you come up the ice road with me, you can either set this up or relax on the bed. Your choice, either way.' Ronon replied, slipping into a pair of torn shorts before jumping down and opening the bonnet. Radek rolled his eyes and followed Ronon down, standing by the front drivers side wheel as Ronon climbed up and started working on the engine.  
'Now what are you doing?' he asked, carefully climbing up to lean against the cab, balanced precariously on the edge.  
'Noticed she was running hot yesterday, don't want any problems today. This shouldn't take more than an hour to fix and then this sweet baby will be ready to roll for the party.' Ronon replied; head down over the engine, hands buried deeper down.  
'Can I do anything to help?' he went on, adjusting his perch slightly.  
'Yeah, grab me a couple of those leather thongs hanging from the rear view mirror. Need to secure my hair before I get it caught, then I'll teach you a few basics on engine maintenance.' Ronon called, pulling back from the engine. Radek nodded and scrambled around and into the cab, returning a few moments later with three leather thongs. Ronon grinned as he took them, securing his hair neatly before diving back into work, explaining everything to Radek as he worked.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They finally headed towards the hotel room two hours later, covered in grease and grime.  
'Okay, that took a little longer than I expected.' Ronon apologised with a grin.  
'Is fine Ronon, was fun. Hurry now, we have three hours before we must be at the venue.' Radek replied with a shrug, knocking quickly. Carson threw the door open, mouth dropping open when he took in the sight of the two men.  
'Nice of you to finally join us Radek, we left the door unlocked all night.' Sheppard called as he emerged from the bathroom.  
'My apologies John, my conversation with Ronon went longer than expected.' Radek replied, stepping inside.  
'Here, this will cut through the grease and grime really quickly, just don't go hogging all the hot water.' Ronon added, handing Radek a bottle of some green soap, filled with small grains of stuff.  
'I would never dream of such a thing Ronon.' Radek chuckled as he headed for the bathroom, whistling happily.  
'Must have been a hell of a conversation to keep Radek out of his bed all night.' Rodney quipped, switching the kettle on before heading back to the ironing board.  
'Yeah, it was and I lost my bed for the night. Ended up sleeping in the drivers seat.' Ronon replied, hanging a suit bag on the curtain rail.  
'Hope you aren't planning on looking too fancy. We figured the grunge look we once had would do for the night.' Carson added, making tea for himself and coffee for everyone else.  
'Me, fancy? You've got to be kidding Carson. I don't do anything more fancy than clean jeans and a tee with the sleeves torn out, not forgetting the upgraded model of those boots I was always wearing when not in uniform.' Ronon replied, setting his rucksack down carefully and taking the mug Carson offered him. They sat and stood around in companionably silence, chuckling at the off-key vocals coming from the bathroom.  
'Oh Radek, I just hope you're going to be on key tonight.' Ronon uttered, finishing his coffee quickly.

Radek finally emerged, towel hung around his hips.  
'Left the soap in the shower for you Ronon, works well.' he commented, heading for his suitcase and digging out his outfit. Ronon nodded and headed into the bathroom, careful not to rub against anything. Sheppard waited until the bathroom door closed before turning to Radek.  
'You still gonna let us spike your hair?' he asked, dropping a quick wink.  
'Of course…what colour did we choose again?' Radek agreed, dragging on his boxers and torn jeans.  
'Fluorescent green to really wake people up and get them relaxing and enjoying themselves.' Carson added, digging out the coloured cream from his bag.  
'Ah yes, that's right. Just let me get dressed and you may do your very worst.' Radek replied, chuckling softly as he pulled on a tight blue tee shirt with no sleeves before pulling on his socks and boots, a matching pair for Ronon's.  
'We are gonna rock tonight.' Sheppard remarked as Radek settled on the kitchen chair, glasses held in one hand. Carson opened the small pot of hair and body paint and liberally applied it to Radek's fine hair, pulling it into crazy spikes and turning the front section down in waves, covering the few receding patches. John plopped down in the next chair along, smoothing his red shirt down as Rodney cracked a second pot of paint open, neatly running the white paint through his short hair and pulling it into crazy swirls and angled designs. 

By the time Ronon emerged, Radek was just finishing Carson's flaming orange cockerel comb and John was just settling Rodney's fluorescent pink bobbed wig into position.  
'Oh yeah, we're definitely going to get people's attention looking like this.' he remarked, opening the suit bag and pulling out his favourite old pair of jeans. They were full of holes and well worn, faded to almost white in some places. A black tee followed this with the sleeves torn out, a brown leather belt with a large Cougar bourbon buckle, socks and finally underwear.  
'Seeing as we've all gone with bright and crazy colours in our hair, what do you propose to do with yours?' Carson asked, digging around in his pack again, laying even more pots of the paint on the bed.  
'Well hey why not go with technicoloured? That should get people's attention.' Ronon replied, pulling on his jeans before turning back to look over the colour selection.  
'Very well. Finish getting dressed then come and have a seat…actually, leave your shirt off, this stuff takes a while to dry and hold the colour to the hair and skin.' Carson agreed, setting the pots on the table.  
'There's an idea.' Radek added, opening the bright blue and turning to John, taking his right arm lightly in his left hand. Using one finger, he neatly wrote A.T. on his arm before going for the yellow and adding a lightning bolt down each side of the letters.  
'Aye, that is a very good idea.' Carson agreed, replicating the design on Rodney's forearms.  
'Good call Radek.' Ronon called, joining the group. 

With the forearm designs finished, Ronon spun the chair around and settled down, arms folded across the back. The other four grinned between themselves and went for the paint pots, painting each individual dreadlock a different colour. They worked in layers, starting from the very back and working out towards the top dreads that everyone would see.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They made it to the club with minutes to spare, laughing and joking. Ronon pulled up in the dustbowl called a car park and popped the sleeper door, grabbing his guitar down before joining the rest of the group.  
'Oh, almost forgot the other bits needed for this gig.' he uttered, leaning his guitar against the wheel and climbing back up. He handed down his amp and a second small case before jumping down again and locking up.  
'That everything you need?' Rodney asked with a grin.  
'Yeah, I think so. If not, I'll come back out and grab what I need.' Ronon replied, taking the amp in one hand and the guitar and second small case in the other. 

The rest of the band gear was already set up as they entered the auditorium.  
'Atlantis Thunder?' the manager asked, turning to them.  
'Yeah, that's us. Everything ready.' John replied, shaking the man's hand warmly.  
'Everything has been set up according to your instructions. Why did you wish for the space to be left over in the opposite side to your guitar?' the manager confirmed and Ronon finally got a look at his nametag, Steve.  
'That's my place Steve. Ronon Dex, second guitar.' he broke in, setting down his amp and offering his hand.  
'Ah, I see. Very well, we'll leave you to ensure everything is set up and perfect before you get in some practise. I will come and tell you when the first guests arrive.' Steve replied before waving his team out of the room and closing the doors. Ronon rolled his eyes as he grabbed his amp and headed over to the stage, setting everything down before climbing up and organising his area, plugging into the system. Everyone else grinned as they joined him, settling in their places as if nothing had changed. Ronon tuned his guitar quickly, looking the group over quickly.  
'Have ten years really passed?' he asked, finishing his tune up and setting his guitar down before kneeling and digging around in the second case again.  
'It feels like only yesterday we played the school social as a group of eighth graders.' Radek added, setting his violin down and turning his attention to his keyboard.  
'It's been ten years, there's no doubting it.' Sheppard replied, mucking out a few chords. 

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They were just finishing another practise song when Steve poked his head in.  
'The first guests have arrived, be ready.' he called, smiling warmly. John nodded and held up two fingers before setting his guitar down and triggering the curtains. The red velvet wrapped around the stage, hiding stage and performers quickly. Steve waited until the curtains still before throwing the doors open and welcomed the guests in before beating a hasty retreat and leaving the ex-students to mingle and talk. 

John turned back to the band members, holding up one finger for silence before leading them off the stage and out into the backstage section.  
'Elizabeth is the only person in with this gag. As far as everyone else knows, we all couldn't make it for different reasons. She'll give us the signal when everyone is here.' he explained in a low whisper. Ronon nodded and opened the nearest window, perching in the shadows and digging out his cigarette packet.  
'How long have you been smoking?' Carson asked quietly, joining Ronon by the window.  
'Ever since I started running the ice road, so seven years now.' Ronon replied, lighting up quickly.  
'But why Ronon? You were always such a health nut.' Radek asked, joining the group by the window.  
'I still am Radek; I work hard to keep my fitness levels from dropping, despite the cigarettes. Cup your hand over the end and tell me what you feel.' he replied, holding the smoke lightly between his fingers. Radek stared at Ronon for a second before doing as he was bidden.  
'It's warm, so what?' the smaller man replied, lifting his gaze back to Ronon's face.  
'Exactly. When the temperature gets into the minuses and keeps dropping, you find heat wherever you can. You'll be amazed by just how many ice road truckers smoke, just for the warmth the humble cigarette can provide when it's two in the morning and forty below and colder.' Ronon explained with a shrug, settling back against the wall and enjoying his smoke.

They listened to the sounds coming from the auditorium, picking certain voices out from the crowd. They heard Elizabeth excuse herself from the group before the slipped through a side gap in the curtains and wandered over to them.  
'Hey Elizabeth, long time no see.' Ronon commented, butting out his cigarette on the window frame and dropping the butt in the pack.  
'You too Ronon. Okay, almost everyone is here. We’re just waiting on Evan and Laura to arrive and we can get started. Take your places and I'll signal you.' she replied before slipping away again.  
'Laura! Good to see you again. You as well Evan.' she called, spotting the couple just entering the room. The guys quickly hurried back to the stage, taking their places silently and waiting patiently. 

Elizabeth stepped up onto a smaller stage off to the left and tapped the mic, drawing everyone's attention.  
'My friends, it is my great privilege to welcome you all to the Atlantis Boarding School class of 94, ten year reunion. I know that many of you have travelled a long way to be here and I thank you all for making the effort. Unfortunately, not everyone was able to make it. Carson, Rodney, Radek, John and Ronon all send their deepest regrets for not being able to make it this evening. So, now that everyone is here, let's get this party started. Please, a warm hand for our live entertainment.' she announced, one arm sweeping out to indicate the red velvet curtain.

John triggered the curtains as the lighting changed, lighting up the group.  
'Hey there everyone, you guessed it…Atlantis Thunder is back and we'd like to open the night with a personal favourite of mine, You're My Best Friend!' the crowd went wild as he started playing, the rest of the band falling in around him easily. He was amazed they still meshed as well as they did, considering their big break and the short practice only twenty minutes before. 

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

They played for an hour before setting their instruments down and jumping off the stage, mingling happily with the crowd. So many old friendships were reconnected over drinks and warm hugs and handshakes. Laughter filled the air as the group meshed again; completely unaware of the surprise Elizabeth had planned for the band. She waited until the five guys were firmly embroiled in different conversations all around the room before slipping out and collecting their special guest from the bar.  
'Come on, it's time.' she called, standing at his shoulder.  
'Lead the way Elizabeth.' he replied, rising from his seat, beer in hand. She grinned and led him back to the auditorium and strode in, side by side. His keen eyes scanned the room, spotting all five of his old friends.  
'Ferals to me!' he called, drawing everyone's attention. The five men spun on the spot, jaws dropping open.  
'Stephen!' Radek cried, heading towards the older man, the other four right behind him.  
'Damn it's good to see you guys again.' Stephen replied, hugging four of his old dorm members in turn. He then turned to Sheppard, smiling softly.  
'It's good to see you here Sir, but why?' John asked, his posture straightening quickly.  
'Elizabeth invited me, besides, I couldn't turn up this chance to see my Ferals again, now could I?' he replied with a grin before embracing John warmly.  
'Sir?' Ronon asked as they broke apart.  
'Yeah, Lieutenant-Colonel Caldwell is my CO in the Air Force.' John explained with a shrug.  
'And if you think I go easy on him because of our past, you're very wrong.' Stephen added with a grin.

Atlantis Thunder returned to the stage half an hour later, grinning and casting their gaze across the crowd, cheering and calling out requests.  
'This song used to be a personal favourite of Stephen's…Hotel California!' Radek announced before Ronon started playing, John joining him a few notes at a time until their two sounds became one, weaving around the crowd. Rodney bounced in as Radek brought in the vocals, Carson hovering in the bass easily.


	6. Several Hours Later

Stephen vanished somewhere during their fifth set, waving to the guys over his shoulder as he walked out. They all nodded but kept playing, determined to make this a night no one would soon forget. Their old classmates were dancing and laughing, leaning heavily on each other. John could see they were all well plied with booze and friendship. Ronon grinned and nodded to Radek who also grinned and triggered their last secret. The lighting over the stage changed, the only thing visible were any white patches, which now glowed purple under the UV lights. Everyone roared with laughter, seeing John's hair light up. He turned to look at Ronon who just shrugged, the creepy skull paint on his face glowing brightly. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group, seeing they all had skulls on their faces. Carson quickly pointed up so John looked, spotting the UV lights. He grinned and went back to singing, laughing inside.

Steve appeared on stage as they finished Paradise By The Dashboard Light and walked up to John, whispering quickly in his ear.  
'Alright everyone, the bar is now closed and this will be our last song. I'd just like to say what a great honour and privilege it has been to play for you all tonight and we do hope you'll join us at the prearranged location for lunch tomorrow. Okay, we're gonna wrap tonight up with He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother.' he announced, grinning at the well-meant complaints fired from the crowd.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

With the last song over and the last of their classmates safely in taxis and on their way home, Atlantis Thunder packed up their gear and trooped down stairs, laughing and relaxed. They slipped out into the cold early morning air and headed over to the truck. Ronon set his gear down quickly and climbed up, opening the sleeper door and hauling everyone's equipment up and tucking it all safely out of the way. It was a tight fit, but they managed to get everything and everyone loaded and ready when Elizabeth and Teyla walked over, each carrying a slab of beer.  
'Tonight was great guys. Everyone pitched in to get you these as a thank you gift.' Teyla explained, handing Ronon the first slab. He thought for a second before handing it back and jumping down. He opened one of the storage boxes under the sleeper and shoved the rags and other stuff to the sides before sliding the slabs safely into place and securing them.  
'Thanks ladies, we'll enjoy them when we get back to the motel.' he replied, returning to the cab.  
'Will you be joining us for lunch?' Elizabeth asked, smiling softly.  
'You can count on it Elizabeth. I'd better get these guys back to the motel before they fall asleep on me.' Ronon replied, closing the door and starting the engine. The girls stood back as he pulled out and headed back to the motel, singing along with the radio.


	7. One Week Later

Ronon carefully tucked Radek's keyboard into its place in the cab, packing clothes and towels around it to keep it safe. Carson handed him the last couple of things and grinned, looking over to where Radek was on the phone, just finalising the postponement of his course.  
'That's the lot.' he added, resting Radek's violin case in the door. Ronon nodded and tucked the bags under the bed before sticking the violin case in an overhead locker and jumping down. Radek finally finished on the phone and joined the group, smiling warmly.  
'You both be careful up there, we'll be waiting to hear how things are going.' Carson added, hugging them both quickly.  
'I'll make sure Radek stays out of trouble, promise. You guys take care and we'll catch up again when we get back in a couple months.' Ronon replied, tossing his duffle bag up into the sleeper and closing the door.  
'Call me when you get the chance, I'd love to hear how you're both getting on.' John added, embracing his trucking friends warmly.  
'Wilco John, give Stephen our best when you get back to base. Let him know what we are doing.' Radek replied, smiling broadly.  
'Don't you go doing anything stupid now Radek, you're a brilliant man and the world would suffer if you were to die up there.' Rodney finished, enfolding his friends in his strong arms.  
'For most of this run, he’ll be staying in the truck, learning the ropes. Some guys who run the ice road can be hard on newies and I intend to protect Radek from the worst of that.' Ronon agreed, squeezing Rodney's shoulder lightly.  
'Well, you'd better get going. You've got a long road ahead of you.' Carson remarked, looking at his watch.  
'Yeah and you guys don't wanna miss your flights. We'll see you in a few months.' Ronon replied, climbing into the cab and starting the engine. His friends stood back and waved as he pulled out and headed up the road, giving them a blast of the horn in farewell.


End file.
